Kado
by Maenenim611
Summary: Bertumpuk tumpuk kado Naruto dapatkan, dan Naruto punya cara tersendiri agar kado yang ia dapat bermanfaat bagi semua orang


Kado by Maenenim611

SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMOGA TERHIBUR

Seorang pemimpin Konoha berlarian sambil menggenggam sebuah gumpalan kain besar, entah apa isinya?

"Hnmm" gumam seorang wanita berambut pinky mengernyit heran, melihat Hokage ke tuju Konoha.

"Dasar Naruto, ia pasti sedang dihujani kado dari penggemarnya" ucap Sakura. Ini memang sering terjadi saat tanggal 10 oktober , yaitu hari jadi Naruto. Semenjak perang dunia ke empat berakhir, si pirang itu menjadi pahlawan di dunia shinobi dan memiliki banyak penggemar, apa lagi sekarang ia menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage pastinya bertambah lebih banyak.

"Ibuuu" panggil seorang gadis manis disamping Sakura. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura pada sang putri manisnya.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukan bukunya" girang gadis itu sambil menunjukkan buku yang ia maksud.

"Ibu, tidak memberi kado juga pada tuan Hokage ?" ucapnya jahil dengan senyum nakalnya. Wanita itupun menatap sekantung tas berisi kado yang dititipkan padanya. "Mungkin akan ku berikan ini saja, dan mengatakan kalau ini dari ku bukan dari mereka. "Hahaha, ibu ada ada saja" tawa cempreng dari putrinya membuat Sakura tersenyum manis.

'Tapi menurutku tidak usah'

"Sarada..."

"Ibu aku pergi dulu" pamit sang anak berlari begitu saja meninggalkan sang ibu sendiri.

"Katanya mau pulang bareng, eh... malah pergi lagi" kecewa Sakura pasrah.

Kaki itu terus melangkah di atas asaspal. "Hinata-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang berpapasan dengan wanita berambut indigo itu dengan perut yang buncit. " Sakura-san, aku ingin pergi ke kantor Hokage" jawab Hinata dengan senyum ramah. "Tadi ku lihat Naruto pergi, tapi semoga sudah kembali di ruangannya" ucap Sakura. "Kau datang ke kantornya atau ingin menemui suamimu?" goda Sakura yang telah membuat pipi Hinata merona pekat.

"Hahaha, kau tahu saja Sakura-san" ucapnya malu. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu" pamit wanita berbadan dua itu. "Hati hati di jalan, jaga dia baik baik" ucap Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena jarak mereka yang semakin menjauh. "Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya.

'Lagi pula ini bukan yang pertama kalinya'

Kaki jenjang itu berdiam diri didepan rumah gerbang kediaman keluarga Uchiha dengan senyuman manis, ia pun melangkah memasuki halaman keluarga Uchiha. "Selamat sore" sapa Sakura ketika memasuki rumah Uchiha.

"Wah..., ibu kau memasak makanan kesukaan ayah ya" ucap gadis itu menyeringai girang, melihat semua makanan diatas meja yang begitu lezat. "Jangan melihat terlalu lama nanti ngiler loh" jahil sang ibu pada anak perempuannya. Gadis itupun seketika merubah ekspresinya menjadi cemberut membuat sang ibu ingin sekali mencubit dua pipinya.

"Wah ramen, pasti enak" ucap sang ayah sumringah. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam bersama" ucap Naruto bersemangat. "Selamat makan" ucap mereka kompak. "Terima kasih 'Sakura-chan', masakannya enak sekali" puji Naruto pada sang istri. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis sebagai balasannya. "Naruto apa benar si Kiba itu sudah pulang dari misinya?" tanya Sakura pada sang suami.

"Ya, tadi juga Hinata ke kantor ku untuk menemui suaminya" jawab Naruto sambil menyeruput mie ramen kesukaannya.

"Jadi bagaimana hari mu kali ini putri cantik ku?" tanya sang ayah sayang. "Tadi sore, aku bertemu ibu dan kami pulang bersama, lalu sebelum sampai dirumah. Aku mengajak ibu membeli buku, setelah selesai aku bertemu Sarada dan aku ikut dengannya meninggalkan ibu di toko buku itu sendirian, hehehe" cerita panjang sang putri dengan senangnya. "Jadi kau meninggalkan ibu, dasar nakal" ucap Naruto pura pura kesal sambil mengacak rambut pink putrinya.

"Padahalkan ibu juga ingin mengajak mu mengunjungi rumah Uchiha tapi kau malah pergi" ucap Sakura kecewa. "Untuk apa kau mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha?" tanya sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki. "Aku hanya memberikan jadwal kerja Karin minggu depan di Konoha Hospital" jawab samg istri pinky. "Ayah apa semua kado mu akan diberikan pada panti asuhan lagi?" tanya anak perempuannya.

"Tentu saja" yang jawab malah ibunya.

Konoha memiliki panti asuhan, setelah perang dunia ke empat banyak anak anak dan orang orang yang kehilangan keluarga dan juga rumah, maka dari itu dibangunlah panti asuhan Konoha.

Semua kado Naruto dapat disumbangkan kepada mereka itu dengan cara sembunyi sembunyi.

"Hanami juga senang kan bermain bersama mereka?" tanya saja ayah tersenyum teduh. "Tentu saja aku senang" ucap sang putri mengakui. "Kalau begitu Hanami harus selalu membantu ibu" ucap Sakura senang. "Aku pasti membantu ibu" teriak Hanami bersemangat.

"Heee, kenapa ibu tidak membangunkan ku ..." kesal anak laki laki berumur dua belas tahun, kembarannya Hanami. "Ibu sudah membangunkan mu berkali kali, tapi kau susah dibangunin, seperti ayah mu saja" gerutu Sakura tak kalah kesal. "Apa ramennya masih?" tanya Shinachiku memelas dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan. "Sudah habis ku makan, Shina onii-chan" ledek Hanami pada sang kakak.

"HaHaHa" kedua orang tuanya ikut ikutan menertawainya.

SELESAI

Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto

10 oktober

Makasih atas waktunya, dan berilah saya kritik dan saran yang membangun di review.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak


End file.
